On My Honor, I'll Take Care of You
by Gavr3el
Summary: For Saku and YuYear Day 6. Shounen ai. Touya/Kuwabara. Confused Yukina. One-shot. Take away snippet, "As light as he moved on his feet through the dark…was how he placed his ear against the boy's bare chest…against the calming rhythm of [Kazuma's] heart…a heartbeat that sang faster than any demon's…than his own. It was proof of being alive."


Disclaimer: I don't own _Yu Yu Hakusho_ , nor am I making money from creating and posting this little one-shot.

"Summary" (or take-away snippet): _As light as he moved on his feet through the dark…was how he placed his ear against the boy's bare chest…against the calming rhythm of his heart…a heartbeat that sang faster than any demon's…than his own. It was proof of being alive._

Warning(s): Shounen ai. Very rare and weird pairing (I hate using the term crack pairing, but that's what this pairing is). Light angst. Some fluff? Yukina's obliviousness (but note I do not bash characters at all). Probably a complete AU. You really only know that it's nighttime at Genkai's temple (regarding setting/time anyway). The Touya and Kuwabara scene at the end _might_ creep you out because he's asleep. I'd like to point out, however, that I meant for nothing sexual (which is more yaoi anyway) to come through in this fic… because I was aiming for emotional depth, instead, which strikes more true to the heart of what shounen ai is.

Rating: **T.**

Prompts: (1) For day 6 (2/3) of the YuYear 2017 event at tumblr, set to the prompt: peace; and (2) For Saku winning a drabble wars session 10/15/16 (she chose the prompt: "Yu Yu Hakusho. Touya/Kuwabara. Heartbeat. Yukina is confused. Shyness and awkwardness. Stolen warmth in the darkness.")

Author's Notes: To the best of my knowledge, I can count on one hand, if even that many fingers, the number of fics for the Touya/Kuwabara pairing, or at least ones have a little bit of it in them. One being Sakura-Sango's ficlet "Sleep" (here at FanFiction) and the others being CatKing_Catkin's fic "Just Wanted to Make Sure" and its sequel "Buried and Dug Up Again" (on AO3). All three are worth reading if you decide to give this pairing a chance. I've wanted to write something for this pairing for a very long time…and probably in no small part due to reading these wonderful fics. This fic is somewhat inspired by "Sleep" as well—maybe even my own response to it (not a companion to that piece, though; our work remains separate and our own). I don't know what else to say…read it and like it, or don't. It's written out of pure love…even in its imperfection…even if it probably needs a ton of fleshing out…even if it probably needs its own chaptered arc. Also, please be advised that this fic(let) can still be read as a stand-alone piece in the present moment. I am likely to come back in the future and add more, though…

WC: Approx. 945

 _ **For Saku with much love. I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to even write one of the things I owe you from all the drabble wars sessions you've won.**_

* * *

 **On My Honor, I'll Take Care of You** **  
**By Yo (I'm also dragonheart-butterflysoul at tumblr)  
Completed on 2/2/17

* * *

Kazuma was honor bound to tell Yukina. His pride as a man wouldn't let him do otherwise, and so with a heavy heart he held her small hands in his own, his engulfing hers. He brought their connected hands to his lips, leaving behind a barely there, chaste, butterfly kiss. A wordless gesture begging for pardon.

When his lips came away from their hands, he forced himself to let her go, trying to pull up every ounce of his courage to say what needed to be said.

"I'm in love with Touya," Kazuma told her, turning his head and dark eyes away from her, unable to bear the pain and betrayal that must be there on her face from such a confession.

"Forgive me," He murmured and turned on his heels, running away from Yukina.

* * *

If Kazuma had actually _looked_ at Yukina during their encounter, he would've known that she was neither hurt, nor betrayed…and to her, nothing he said or did seemed to require forgiveness. She was just confused. She didn't understand why her friend needed to tell her he cared for the ice master and require forgiveness for it.

She stood in one of the many dark hallways of Genkai's shrine, her bare, tiny feet unusually cold against the wood beneath them. Yukina stared the way Kazuma ran, long after he was gone, helplessly trying to puzzle her way through the encounter.

"I never knew, nor would I have probably found out, if I hadn't walked down this hallway tonight," The quiet voice of the ice master suddenly broke the silence, coming from somewhere on the left side of Yukina.

She startled a little at the ice demon's words and turned to try and make out his form in the dark. He clung to the shadows, and all she could see of him were glimpses of his fathomless, blue eyes.

"Do you know why he asked for my forgiveness?" Yukina questioned, thinking that perhaps the ice demon could shed clarity on Kazuma's actions…maybe even his words.

Touya said nothing for a long time, and then he let out slight sound, a quick inhale and exhale of breath.

He replied, "If I understand human behavior with any accuracy, and from how I've observed his previous interactions with you, he harbored deeper affections than friendship for you. He felt he betrayed those affections because of new ones that formed for another. If I understand anything correctly about Kuwabara, it's that he has a strong code of honor, and he felt compelled by that honor to tell you the truth and to seek your forgiveness."

"Oh," Was all the ice maiden said.

She had _no_ idea Kazuma ever felt that way. She always thought he was just being nice, friendly…and that he was just a little different, more emotionally candid and delicate, than other humans. She thought Kazuma was just being Kazuma.

A frown then marred her lips as she looked down toward the floor, and an abrupt tide of shame and guilt overwhelmed her. Shame at her own obliviousness and guilt because she'd never have been able to reciprocate Kazuma's deeper affections, even if he hadn't realized he loved someone new.

Such was her burden as an ice maiden…

"I…will take care of him," Touya's words, unsure, once more breached the darkness.

"Please do, and tell him there's nothing to forgive. That he'll always be my cherished friend," Yukina whispered to the ice master, but still didn't remove her gaze from the floor.

There was a displacement of air where the ice master had been located, and she knew she was alone again.

Sighing, she walked toward her bedroom at the end of the hallway, hoping rest might provide some sort of relief.

* * *

Touya found the younger Kuwabara curled tight around a pillow, sniffling softly in his sleep. For a long moment he just looked at the boy, wondering if he was even capable of returning the boy's surprising affections.

The pain on the boy's face begging to be soothed was the deciding factor…that in time he _could_ return them.

With that decision made, Touya sat on the edge of Kuwabara's— _Kazuma_ —bed and brought up a thumb gently to wipe away the boy's tears.

 _Yes, I could love him. Could get used to erasing pain, instead of inciting it_ , Touya let a small smile fall onto his lips at that thought.

Kazuma sighed and leaned into Touya's tentative touch, his features now easing into something more restful.

A flutter of nerves rose inside Touya as he cupped the boy's cheek with the hand that had wiped away evidence of the boy's sadness and settled his other hand in between the pillow and against the boy's warm chest, right above his heart. The steady beat of the muscle drumming in his ears called to the ice master…called him to listen closer. Touya didn't resist and removed the pillow from the boy's grasp, somehow managing not to wake Kazuma.

As light as he moved on his feet through the dark…was how he placed his ear against the boy's bare chest…against the calming rhythm of his heart…a heartbeat that sang faster than any demon's…than his own. It was proof of being alive.

Someday, too soon on the horizon, Kazuma wouldn't be, but Touya would deal with that issue when it arose. Not right now during such a fragile moment.

 _I can love him until then…and long after the Spirit World claims his soul. I will take care of him just as I told the ice maiden I would_ , Touya vowed, closing his eyes.

After all, the boy wasn't the only one who adhered to a strong sense of honor.

* * *

 _ **Owari…for now.**_


End file.
